The present disclosure relates to a lubrication system for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a lubrication system that remains operable in reduced gravity (reduced-G) conditions.
Aircraft gas turbine engines include a lubrication system to supply lubrication to various components. An auxiliary lubrication capability may also be provided so that at least some components can be lubricated under transient conditions. It is also desirable to ensure that at least some components are not starved of lubricant during reduced-G conditions in which acceleration due to gravity, is partially or entirely counteracted by aircraft maneuvers and/or orientation.